A Little Hand in Love
by Just Call Me El
Summary: Sam set them up, fate kept them together.The most unlikely couple. 2 funny backrounds. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1: First they meet

**I'm messing around and decided to write a glee fanfic, I'm kind of stubborn so if I don't like it I'll stop.**

**Guess what! I don't own glee, if I did I'd be using what I have here on the show! K? Got that covered police? **

Rory Flanagan, the Irish boy who lives with Brittany, was waiting for the date set up by Sam Evans, his 'love maker'. He couldn't believe he was doing this, for all he knew, it could be Sugar. Sure, she's pretty, but everyone in the entire school knew she was a stuck up, talentless, bitch who thought she could get away with murder because she has 'Asperger's Syndrome'. So he sat in Breadstix, at the table he had been given, alone, waiting for the girl who Sam thought was Miss Right. Hopefully not related to Mark Wright, coming from Ireland he knew about The Only Way is Essex.

'' Rory. Hi. Um, it's Quinn, well obviously you know that. Sam set me up with a blind date and basically I can't see anyone here who is under 21!'' The young blonde said, basically making Rory's mouth drop. For, he had gotten a date with Quinn Fricking Fabray! The most gorgeous, next to Brittany, blonde girl in Ohio! There sure wasn't any competition. All he could think was how great the trouty mouth Bieber boy, by setting him up with Quinn Fabray!

'' Um, Quinn? I have a small feeling I'm you're date, by the looks of it. Sam as set me up as well'' The Irish boy said. He was trying to be calm about it but, well you really can't if you're about to have a date with Quinn Fabray!

Secretly Quinn was thrilled, ever since the day in glee club where she set eyes on him, she was hooked. So like her date, she was trying to keep cool.

'' Well that's great. Um so will we order? I'm starving, I know the menu off by heart, and I haven't eaten all day with nerves.'' Quinn joked. The two laughed and decided to order, Quinn, as a lover of bacon, ordered a pork chop, while Rory, had a traditional British meal, Fish and fries, or chips, as Rory called them, making Quinn laugh and translate to the waiter.

The two spent the night talking about their hobbies, likes, dislikes, the works. Both didn't want to talk about their personal life as it was too confusing to get into on the first date. They knew the minute it was over what was going to happen. Well, they thought they did.

As the night was coming to an end Rory, after realizing Quinn had gotten a cab, had decided to drive her home. It was the manly thing to do. And with her crush, the blushing blonde couldn't refuse. At first, she insisted she'd be ok , only because she didn't want to seem desperate. After a while of arguing, they agreed and Quinn jumped into the car, which was an bluey, green color, seemed perfect for an Irish boy. Deep in conversation, Quinn was upset when she was home, and actually enjoyed herself, a lot.

Quinn was just going over to give Rory a hug. That's what her head told her to do. Rory's head was going to accept the hug, it was all planned out, but both hearts collided with the normal decision and Rory planted a peck on Quinn's lips. Without even knowing, Quinn pulled in for a deep kiss. It went on for about a minute and a half, the pair were gushing. A quick goodbye was all each other got.

Rory's mind was filled with excitement while driving back to his current home. Brittany would be asking questions about how the date could see him. He was well prepared. She would be excited weren't Quinn, Santana and Brittany besties?

Quinn was blushing as she walked in the door, all she could do was grab her laptop and log into twitter. She quickly typed ' TroutyMouth best date ever! My ex set me up, who else can say that?' and clicked the tweet button. On to FaceBook. She wondered whether it was acceptable to put in a relationship. Luckily Rory had already bet her to it, so as the friend request button had a number 1 at it, it wasn't a friend request it was a relationship request!

'' Hey! Magic!'' Brittany got tongue tied at leprechaun so she just called Rory magic, '' Someone called me. That someone being Quinn. Like, oh my god, the unholy trinity is all dating again. Happy!'' She told Rory, all he could do was blush and nod.

The next day after Quinn's morning run, she looked at her twitter. Many tweets mentioning Flanbray. Huh? A couple name. Much better sounding than Fuinn. Or Quick. Or Fabrevans. Or her old crush, Quartie. Whenever someone mentioned Quartie, the friendship between her and Artie in kindergarden, she denied it.

All ready to go, Quinn looked outside her window to see Rory's car. With, Brittany and Santana. It wasn't unusual, all 3 normally picked Quinn up to go to school. She was never nervous, but now Rory and her were an item, she couldn't help but feel butterflies. None the less she walked out and got in the car. Rory leaned in for a peck on the lips, hopefully not going into the kiss they had the night before, mainly because Brittany and Santana were there, but also because they were running late for school.

'' So you and Rory?'' Brittany asked. '' I love it! Santana, as you know, won't discuss feelings to anyone other than me, but she told me that she's glad you have gotten over Finn.''

'' Right here ladies.'' Rory interrupted. Ah the dreaded boyfriend over hearing about not over ex talk.

'' Oh I know.'' Santana said, '' and if you hurt mys Quinn, you's be getting you's ass kicked. Leprechaun entender Santana?'' Rory gulped and nodded. He knew enough Spanish to figure it out. Plus, everyone knew it was bad news when Santana spoke Spanish, who hadn't heard about Santana's outburst to Rachel?

**Review if you please? So yeah, new power couple in my heart.**


	2. Chapter 2: Then they announce

**Still not owning glee, I'm working on it. Like 9000 million dollars to go.**

The group jumped out the car. There was a few smiles on people's faces as Rory and Quinn walked into school hand in hand. It was the most unlikely couple in the entire school. But, it happened. Anything is possible. Before they started dating, they may have exchanged a few looks at their lockers, which were 3 doors down from each other. Sure, it had been one date, but to them, it was like a life time of knowing each other when really, they just knew each other's interests. Rory, was one of the few who didn't know about Quinn's child with Puck. In fact, he knew nothing of her life. She didn't want to ruin an early relationship by bringing it up too soon. She made a vow, no matter how hard she fell for the cute Irish man, she would not give it up, unless she was positive he was the one.

'' Um, so, see you later Quinn.'' Rory said stuttering, it was the only words he had said to Quinn directly since last night. Other than the kiss, well that wasn't really talking.

'' Yeah bye, I think we have Spanish with Mr Shue together. And then we have glee.'' Quinn said, though she hadn't had the time to talk, Ms. Holiday was subbing for home economics. The teacher got food poisoning from a raw cupcake that one of the footballers made. She wanted to make a good impression, last time she saw Ms. Holiday, she was a stuck up, boy crazy cheerleader. She was making a fresh start. She wasn't going with what's popular; she was going with what she liked. For example, Rory, it broke her heart every time she saw a slushie land in his face, like, those things are cold.

''Ah, Quinn. I see you got a hair cut. It suits you. How's that celibacy thing going for you? Not good, I presume.'' Ms. Holiday chattered. Though she was right, she gave it up in the summer for Kurt AND Blaine. It was a 3some for them and hell it was hot! She had gained a close friendship with Kurt and soon with Blaine. She went to Kurt originally, because she didn't know what to do with short hair and needed Kurt to show her everything. Then Blaine, a Harry Potter geek. Twins! So, with her newly found friends she went along with the crazy lifestyle.

'' Can I be honest Ms Holiday? Not well. But, it wasn't a good choice anyway'' Quinn replied and skipped off to her seat.

Throughout the day Rory and Quinn could only think about each other, waiting for lunch, then Spanish then glee, an entire break AND 2 periods together! In shop, Rory even accidently cut his finger when sawing some wood because he was thinking of Quinn. Quinn had Blaine and Kurt in most of her classes to talk to and Rory had Finn to keep him occupied. Though, as Finn mainly talked about himself and Rachel, Rory was stuck, he'd never felt this way before, and that was only date 1! HE suddenly had the perfect date planned, and lunch was just around the corner. As soon as the bell rung, the Irish boy was off his seat to pick Quinn up from class.

''God! Rory! You scared me! That wasn't nice, you don't jump out at a girl like that.'' Quinn moaned. Not caring, Rory continued with his plan.

'' How are you at bowling?'' He asked as if it was ACTUALLY going to change his mind.

'' Average, I mean, I can knock down pins, isn't that as good as you can get?'' Quinn questioned.

'' You have no clue. Anyway, we know about each other's interests. Now how about life? We'll get a pizza, talk and then I'll beat your little American girl ass!'' The boy joked.

'' You're on. Though, I wouldn't count on you winning. And by WE'LL get a pizza, you mean?'' The blonde hinted.

'' I mean, I'll pay for it and you'll just eat it like any lady should.'' Rory convinced her.

Now, though most of the school had learned about Quinn and Rory, it didn't stop Rachel to, well, 'congratulate' them.

'' Rory, Quinn, how nice you two look together. I'm very happy for you both. Now, Quinn I know it may be hard to see Finn and I together but I was wondering whether you would like to double date with us?'' Rachel asked. Quinn and Rory were just about to burst out laughing with the suggestion, but in fairness they had to give an answer.

'' Um, thanks for the offer Rachel, but no, we're still getting to know each other.'' Quinn tried to let her down easily, but Rachel looked upset, but in a Rachely way. The moment she left Quinn and Rory laughed and laughed and laughed. They took a seat next to Kurt and Blaine in the cafeteria, knowing that Santana and Brittany were talking about kissing and sex and everything.

''Aw Quinn, I could just eat you both up, you look so cute together!'' Kurt said the minute they both sat down, Kurt normally said things like that, only he normally said it to Blaine. About Blaine.

'' Um thanks?'' Quinn said. Rory just stared in confusion at Kurt, he wasn't used to him, and he saw the look on his face when he sang the high notes in _Take Care of Yourself_.

'' Don't worry, buddy, he won't. I sometimes get scared of him too. And I've confessed my love to him!'' Blaine reassured Rory. Thankfully Rory wasn't a homophobe and was ok with the relationship. He thought it was kind of cute.

'' You've just got to love Kurt'' Quinn giggled to herself.

**So Yeah, anything I've said that doesn't belong to me, belongs to their owners. Review? K, bye.**


	3. Chapter 3: Then they have a competition

**Guess what? Still not owned Glee! Surprise! Anyway if you want to review, if there is anyone, don't review, don't care, Ima just be writing!**

It had been the third day of Rory's and Quinn's blossoming romance, and all had been going well, they had been enjoying each other's company and other than Rachel, they'd no double dates to offer, which they both hated, unless it was Klaine, because you know, everyone loves Klaine.

'' Sam! Quinn! We've got to thank Sam!'' Rory suddenly remembered, he'd been thinking about it all day, and just remembered what it was he was thinking about.

'' Oh My God! You're totally right, I mean, isn't he the person who brought us together?'' Quinn added. Her hair was just above her shoulders, the pink was officially gone and a white tank top, jeans and a green cardigan, to tease Rory for being a 'Leprechaun'.

'' Aw well, we can do it after lunch, I've been looking forward to a packet of crisps I brought from Ireland.'' Rory suggested. He meant chips.

Quinn loved the fact that Rory had his own little words for things. Like he said that Brittany's little brother James' 'nappies' smelt. At first the American thought he meant naps and that confused her, how could a babies nap smell? Her magical iPhone had to explain what nappies were because she was embarrassed to ask Rory.

So, after lunch, and Rory's delicious packet of chips/crisps they went to thank Sam, so off they went hand in hand, to add to the affect, to thank the trouty mouthed boy.

'' Rory and Quinn. My magic powers of match making are here to be witnessed!'' Sam shouted at the top of his voice when he saw the couple walk towards him.

'' Um. K. Quinn and I would just like to thank you so much for setting us up, for the past 3 days we've really been having the grandest of time.'' Rory said, grand was an old Irish word that only Irish people used, and Quinn once again laughed at the phrase.

'' See, I told you it would work. You owe me $5.'' Sam said firmly.

'' He owes you what now?'' Quinn asked, thinking the whole date was a bet.

'' Oh, well, at Christmas Sam bet that he could get me a date for Valentine's day, which he did. So Sam, take your $5 and spend it on chapstick.'' Rory joked. Quinn laughed out loud, remembering the time her and Sam spent Valentine's day, waiting to make out, but only when Sam had finished putting on chapstick, 3 fricking whole hours!

'' NO! Quinn! Don't say it!'' Sam begged but that didn't stop Quinn.

'' Sammy's gonna kiss a girl. He gonna love her. He gonna date her. He gonna put chapstick on.'' Quinn sung while doing a goofy dance. Now it was Rory's chance to laugh. Which he took more than happily, until Sam gave him an 'I'm going to kill you' look. Then he stopped.

The school bell went and then it was glee club. Quinn took her regular seat next to Blaine and Kurt and urged Rory to join her.

'' Ok guys! Reginals coming up! I was thinking, that we all sing a ballad about our emotions to someone and then the best one, will sing that with a duet with the person they sang to!'' Mr Shue announced. A squeal of excitement went around the room. Finally, someone was going to win, and it won't be Finn or Rachel.

'' Sorry Finn and Rachel, you both are not allowed to compete for the chance. Mainly because you both have sang in 4 out of 6 competitions. And for the group number? We will split you into a group of 7 and a group of 8 and you will come up with the performance so, lets do this ; Puck, Artie, Rachel, Quinn, Brittany, Mike, Blaine and Sugar. And Kurt, Tina, Finn, Santana, Puck, Sam, Mercedes and Rory. OK you have 1 week starting from now!'' Mr Shue reminded Finn and Rachel. You could see the look on their faces drip to a more sad look.

'' I'm so going to beat you Rory! I have the perfect song and you can't have it! And I have my special ballad prepared for you. Let's just say, I know who'll be singing the ballad.'' Quinn told Rory, he felt honored that Quinn Fabray was singing to him!

'' I wouldn't count on it, I might be bringing some _Westlife_ outmy pocket for a special little blonde, I'm not talking about Brittany!'' Rory exclaimed, Quinn just blushed and smiled. She couldn't believe she was falling for Rory Flanagan! I mean, wasn't he going home to Ireland at the end of the year? That was just over 5 months.

'' Remember we have bowling tonight, I'll pick you up, and don't wear green to mock me again!'' Rory reminded her.

As Quinn got home she looked in her wardrobe, to find something to wear that night. She came across a familiar t-shirt. The maternity top she wore when singing _It's a man's world._ It just hit her. She was going to have to talk about her pregnancy. She sighed and picked a simple cream Blouse with a black collar with a white vest top underneath and a pair of high waisted shorts. She quickly did her makeup, curled her hair and put on a pair of black heels. Then her phone rung, not to much surprise it was Rory.

'' Hey Rory! I'm ready if you want to pick me up.'' Quinn said as she pressed the answer button.

'' I'm outside Quinn. Surprise?'' Rory joked.

'' Ok I'll sneak out because if my mom knows your outside she'll want you to come in.'' Quinn said quietly as she crept downstairs. She hung up as she ran to the car and slid in.

'' So, we're not going to talk until we get there. It will ruin the conversation. Deal?'' Rory firmly said.

''Deal.'' Quinn reluctantly agreed.

**So I have no idea what the group performances are going to be, well I think I have one because one of the teams have all of the people I want in it. Any way Rory's team any idea? Review, or don't, whatever, I don't care, but I'd like if you do for suggestions. K? Bye.**


	4. Chapter 4: And they sing a love song x

**I've still not bought glee. So when I do, I'll let you know, so right now all this so called writing belongs to some millionaire with a golden globe. *Insert jealous face***

''So, do you want me to go first? I mean, my life story?'' Rory asked, he sensed Quinn was nervous, so, like a man should, he stood up and went first.

''Um, yeah, Rory, if you don't mind. Can I ask something?'' Rory nodded, '' Why did you go on this foreign exchange program?'' Quinn asked. Unfortunately, Rory had been dreading this question like Quinn had been dreading talking about her pregnancy.

'' Oh. Well, I didn't really choose to. Last year, I was in a car ride with my brother Damien (hehe) and me mam. Well, the car behind us was an American driver and wasn't used to driving on that side of the road. He crashed into us and killed my brother instantly. He was my twin.'' Rory was about to burst into tears. '' Ever since, me mam had been acting funny, I reminded her of Damien too much. She couldn't stand it any longer. So she sent me off to a foreign exchange program and a few months later she was put into a mental ward, she kept seeing ghosts of Damien and cried my name every night, and me Dad couldn't handle it any more. They program said I could get a visa here to live. So in a way it's kind of good. I mean, if you want, we could continue the relationship the rest of our lives.'' Rory tried to smile and Quinn's heart broke a little bit more. She always thought Rory was the little boy who's life was fun and happy. '' I've told you my story, now I want to know yours, who is Quinn Fabray?''

'' God, where do I begin? Well up until the middle of middle school, my name was Lucy Quinn Fabray. I was fat, I had no friends, I sat by myself at lunch and I was the only girl who had no partner in any activities.'' Quinn's voice started to break, '' Well, when I was 13, I went to a ballet class and found I was sporty and joined another couple of classes. I lost about 10 stone and I asked my dad for a nose job. He said yes and then I dyed my hair blonde. I asked for them to call me Quinn, my middle name. When I got to high school, I gained my status as Queen Bitch, I dated Finn and hated everyone. Then, I, um, slept with Puck. I was drunk and I felt fat but that was no reason for me to sleep with him. Puck didn't use protection and I got pregnant. I lost my spot on the squad, Finn broke up with me and I lived with Puck, Mercedes was the best friend ever and she took me in. I never even said thank you. I gave birth to a little girl called Beth and Ms. Corcoran adopted her. Ok, Junior year, I thought I was going to have what I call Quinndependance. I got back on the cheer squad and I started dating Sam, I cheated on Sam with Finn and started dating Finn. Again. He broke up with me for Rachel and I thought I was over it , I cut my hair thinking it would make a difference but it didn't. I dyed my hair pink over the summer and I rebelled against life, I joined The Skanks and dated a 40-year-old skateboarder. I wanted Beth back and if I cleaned up my act, I got to see her so I did and now you're seeing the real Quinn Fabray.'' Quinn giggled and Rory just raised an eyebrow.

'' Wow.'' Rory said finishing his pizza. ''Bowling?''

'' Sure!'' Quinn agreed.

The couple had been played bowling for a while and eventually Quinn won. Rory wasn't a happy leprechaun.

'' Whatever, bowling isn't that fun anyway.'' Rory tried to reason with himself.

'' It wasn't that on Monday when you were desperate to play!'' Quinn joked.

2 days later, Mr Shue was upset that no-one had put themselves forward for the beloved ballad.

'' Anyone? Come on! I'm desperate!'' Mr Shue pleaded.

'' Well, if no-one else will do it, I was going to sing last but whatever I'll do it now.'' Quinn said '' This one is for Rory Flanagan, though we've only dated for a couple of dates, I feel something I've never felt before. Brittany, Tina can you help me out?'' Quinn claimed before she took the stage and whispered to the double bass, Brad the pianist and the violinist:

_(I just can't help falling in love with you)_

_Wise men say only fools rush in  
>But I can't help falling in love with you<br>Shall I say would it be a sin  
>(Be a sin)<br>If I can't help falling in love with you  
>Like a river flows (Oooh)<br>To the sea (Oooh)  
>So it goes<br>Some things are meant to be  
>Some things are meant to be<em>

_Take my hand (take my hand)  
>Take my whole life too (life too)<br>For I can't help falling in love with you_

_Wise men say only fools rush in  
>But I, I can't, I can't help Falling in love (falling in love) With you (with you)<em>

_Like a river flows (Oooh)  
>To the sea (Oooh)<br>So it goes  
>Some things are meant to be<br>Some things are meant to be_

_Take my hand (take my hand)  
>Take my whole life too (life too)<br>For I can't help falling in love with you  
><em> 

_Take my hand (take my hand)  
>Take my whole life too (life too)<br>For I can't help falling in love with you_

_Like a river flows  
>That's the way it goes<br>I just can't help fallin' in love with you  
>(Fallin' in love with you)<br>Like a river flows (yea yea)  
>That's the way it goes(cause I can't)<br>Fallin' in love with you  
>Like a river flows (I just can't help myself)<br>That's the way it goes  
>I can't help falling in love with you<br>No, I can't help, falling in love with you_

_(Falling in love with you)_

_Fallin'in love with you _

The music stopped and Rory's will power couldn't stop him from going up to kiss Quinn. They kissed for 2 minutes before Mr. Shue had to pull them apart.

'' Remember where you are kid's.'' Mr. Shue reminded them. All they could do was giggle and sit back down.

**Yeah, so this is falling in love with you by Elvis Presley… R.I.P Elvis. Yeah, I know I'm generous, 4 updates, 2 days, make that 5 updates, 2 days because I'm awesome! Review, or don't. Infact please do K, Bye.**


	5. The performances: Who will win?

**So um, Yeah, Hi, I don't own glee. If you haven't picked that up in the last 4 chapters **

Yes! Performance time for group 1! Mr Shue thought it was only fair because they had 8 people and the others only had 7 All they group members came out in afro's. Yes they were doing Party Rock Anthem!

'' Ok, Party Rockers! Take it away!'' Mr Shue announced. The stage looked like an abandoned street and then music started pumping.

Mike: PARTY ROCK  
>YEA<br>Blaine: Whoa!  
>Brittany: LET'S GO!<br>Mike: Party rock is in the house tonight  
>Everybody just have a good time<br>Blaie: And we gonna make you lose your mind  
>Everybody just have a good time<p>

Brittany: Party rock is in the house tonight  
>Everybody just have a good time<br>And we gonna make you lose your mind

Everyone: We just wanna see ya!

Quinn: Shake that!

Mike: In the club party rock, lookin' for your girl  
>She on my jock (huh) non stop when we in the spot<br>Booty move away like she on the block  
>Blaine: What the track I got to know<br>Tight jeans tattoo cause I'm rock and roll  
>Half black half white domino<br>Gain the money Oprah Doe!

Yo!  
>Mike: I'm running through these hoes like drano<br>I got that devilish flow rock and roll no halo  
>We party rock yea! that's the crew that I'm repping<br>On the rise to the top no led in our zeppelin  
>Hey!<p>

Brittany: Party rock is in the house tonight  
>Everybody just have a good time<br>And we gonna make you lose your mind  
>Everybody just have a good time<p>

Rachel: Let's go  
>Everybody: Party rock is in the house tonight<br>Everybody just have a good time  
>And we gonna make you lose your mind<p>

We just wanna see you!

Quinn: Shake that!

Blaine: Every day I'm shuffling  
>Brittany: Shuffling shuffling<p>

Mike: Step up fast and be the first girl to make me throw this cash  
>We get money don't be mad now stop hating is bad<p>

Mike: One more shot for us  
>Brittany:(Another round)<br>Blaine: Please fill up my cup  
>Rachel:(Don't mess around)<br>Artie: We just wanna see  
>Quinn:(You shake it now)<br>Puck; Now you wanna be  
>Sugar:(You're naked now)<p>

Brittany: Get up get down put your hands up to the sound _[x3]_  
>Blaine: Put your hands up to the sound <em>[x2]<em>  
>Quinn: Get up <em>[x9]<em>  
>Puck: Put your hands up to the sound, to the sound<br>Sugar: Put your hands up! _[x4]_

Boys: Party rock is in the house tonight Girls:(Put your hands up!)  
>Boys: Everybody just have a good time Girls:(Put your hands up!)<br>Boys: And we gonna make you lose your mind Girls:(Put your hands up!)  
>Everybody just have a good good good time<p>

Quinn: Oh! Oh! Artie (Put your hands up)  
>Sugar: Oh! Oh! Mike (Time to fill it now!)<br>Rachel: Oh! Oh! Blaine (Put your hands up)  
>Brittany: Oh! Oh! Puck (Put your hands up)<p>

Quinn: Shake that!  
>Everybody: Every day I'm shuf-f-f-ling<p>

Girls: Put your Put your  
>Put your Put your (Yeah Yeah)<br>Boys: Put your Put your (Whoa!)  
>Put your Put your<br>Everyone:Put your hands up  
>Your hands up<br>Put your hands up

The rest of the club just sat there, with their mouths open. ''Well done, guys that was amazing. Group 2! You have some huge competition ahead of you!''

'' Trust me we's got this in dah bag!'' Santana exclaimed.

'' Well then, group 2 let's see what you're worth!'' Mr Shue shouts as group 2 took the stage!

Santana: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah  
>I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no<br>I get a good feeling, yeah  
>Everyone: Oh oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah<br>I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no  
>I get a good feeling, yeah<p>

Finn: Yes I can, doubt that I leave, I'm running with this plan  
>Pull me, grab me, crabs in the bucket can't have me<br>I'll be the president one day  
>January first, oh, you like that gossip<br>Like you the one drinking what God sip dot com  
>Sam: Now I gotta work with your tongue<br>How many rolling stones you want  
>Yeah I got a brand new spirit,<br>Speak it and it's done  
>Woke up on the side of the bed like I won<br>Rory: Talk like a winner, my chest to that sun  
>G5 dealer, US to Taiwan<br>Now who can say that, I wanna play back  
>Mama knew I was a needle in a hay stack<br>A Bugatti boy, plus Maybach  
>I got a feeling it's a wrap, ASAP<p>

Mercedes: Oh, oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah  
>I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no<br>I get a good feeling, yeah  
>Everyone:Oh oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah<br>I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no  
>I get a good feeling, yeah<p>

Rory:The mountain top, walk on water  
>I got power, feel so royal<br>One second, I'ma strike oil  
>Diamond, platinum, no more for you<br>Got adrenaline, never giving in  
>Finn:Giving up's not an option, gotta get it in<br>Witness I got the heart of 20 men  
>No fear, go to sleep in the lion's den<br>That flow, that spark, that crown  
>You looking at the king of the jungle now<br>Sam: Stronger than ever can't hold me down  
>A hundred miles feelin' from the picture smile<br>Straight game face, it's game day  
>See me running through the crowd full of melee<br>No trick plays, I'm Bill Gates,  
>Take a genius to understand me<p>

Tina: Oh, oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah  
>I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no<br>I get a good feeling, yeah  
>Everyone:Oh oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah<br>I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no  
>I get a good feeling, yeah<p>

Everyone: Let's get it, let's get it  
>I know you got the good feelin'Let's get it, let's get it<br>Gotta love the life that we livin'  
>Let's get it, let's get it<br>I know you got the good feelin'  
>Let's get it, let's get it<br>Gotta love the life that we livin'

Kurt: Oh, oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah  
>I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no<br>I get a good feeling, yeah  
>Everyone:Oh oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah<br>I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no  
>I get a good feeling, yeah<p>

Everyone: Oh oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah

Group 1 clapped, realizing that while their group had that poppy vibe and dance moves, they had something Group 2 had.

SOUL VOICES!

''Well this was some competition, results will be up soon!''

**Look, I realize I put Puck in both groups haha but it was a mistake So who will win you decide, if you're there, just say whether you want Quinn's group or Rory's group to win. Don't vote on who is your favourite character, imagine the song in your head please Please comment? K? Bye x **


	6. Chapter 6: And a Painful goodbye

**Just saying, if I owned glee, Quinn would have a baby be dating Artie or Rory, Rachel would have less solos and there'd be Klainbows and klaine kisses everywhere! SO no, I don't own glee. Oh, and Finn would realize he was a bastard without even trying. SO yeah, back to the story.**

'' Rory, you were amazing, I hope you're group wins. I really do.'' Quinn said with nothing more than a little bit of love.

'' You're only saying that because you love me.'' It was true Quinn had fell for Rory, maybe even love him.

'' Well glee club?'' Quinn said knowing Mr. Shue would be pissed if they were late again.

'' Sure, take your time Rory and Quinn.'' Mr Shue said sarcastically.

'' Actually Mr Shue, you were early, it's not even 5 to 3 yet.'' Blaine pointed out smartly.

'' Yeah, whatever. So the last person to sing their ballad is Rory Flanagan.'' Rory made his way to the stage and the familiar tune came to Quinn's ears.

When I am down and all my souls surround me  
>And troubles come and my heart burden me<br>And I am still waiting here in the silence  
>Until you come and sit awhile with me<p>

You raise me up so I can stand on mountains  
>You raise me up to walk on stormy seas<br>I am strong when I am on your shoulders  
>You raise me up to more than I can be<p>

You raise me up so I can stand on mountains  
>You raise me up to walk on stormy seas<br>I am strong when I am on your shoulders  
>You raise me up to more than I can be<p>

You raise me up so I can stand on mountains  
>You raise me up to walk on stormy seas<br>I am strong when I am on your shoulders  
>You raise me up to more than I can be<p>

You raise me up so I can stand on mountains  
>You raise me up to walk on stormy seas<br>I am strong when I am on your shoulders  
>You raise me up to more than I can be<br>You raise me up to more than I can be

Quinn started to cry. In fact, half the glee club did, well maybe the girls and Kurt and Blaine, but that's not the point.

'' Mr. Shue, I nominate Rory to win.'' Mercedes announced. She wasn't the only one.

'' I second.''

'' Third''

''Fourth'' It all went on until everyone in glee club had voted.

'' Well, it's decided. Who will you be singing with Rory?'' Mr. Shue asked the stupidest question ever. Still, Rory gave his answer with the flash of a second.

'' Quinn.'' Mr Shue nodded and then asked for every one's attention.

'' So as you know, there was a competition for the group number, and the winner is group 1 minus afros!'' Everyone cheered. Knowing that group 1 had more of a group atmosphere to it.

'' Meet me at BreadstiX tonight.'' Quinn whispered into Rory's ear while hugging him. He simply nodded.

RQRQRQRQRQ

Rory walked into BreadstiX, expecting it to be quite busy, but it wasn't. In fact, the only other person in there was Quinn, other than the staff respectively

'' Quinn where is everyone?'' He asked curiously.

'' OH um well, my Dad has a credit card, which he gave to me, and hadn't cancelled it since he left. And I sometimes splash out a little on unreasonable things. For instance, I rented BreadstiX. I could of easily just gotten a table, but I decided to ruin the old Bastard's life.'' She said, she really did hate her Dad after what he did to her.

'' Well, here's to your Dad!'' Rory proposed the toast while picking up his glass of sparkling cider.

The two enjoyed the night. Well, maybe more than enjoyed. A little bird mentioned that was the night the two did the dead.

RQRQRQRQRQ

2 weeks later…

'' Rory. I'm moving.'' Quinn said with tear filled eyes. '' To New York to be exact. My mom got a job there and I can't believe it. I always thought you would be the one to leave not me.''

'' Quinn, it's ok.'' Rory said as the blonde girl cried into his arms, '' Everythings gonna be ok. When are you leaving?''

'' After Sectionals, I convinced my mom to let me say goodbye. And I have the perfect way.'' She said through the tears.

IN glee club…..

'' Mr. Shue, I have something to say to everyone. I'm moving to New York and, well I just wanted to say thank you to each and everyone of you. Sometimes you made my life hell, but that was just a stop while finding out who I really am. So, whether you made my life a living hell,'' Quinn glared at Rachel, Finn and Puck, '' Or you made my life better by showing up one day and was like I'll help you through this,'' She then glared at Kurt, Blaine and Mercedes, '' Or you were the missing piece in to my life,'' She looks at Rory with loving eyes, '' I just wanted to say thank you. Thank you, for everything.'' She then went on to sing her goodbye song:

If I should stay,  
>I would only be in your way.<br>So I'll go, but I know  
>I'll think of you ev'ry step of the way.<p>

And I will always love you.  
>I will always love you.<br>You, my darling you. Hmm.

Bittersweet memories  
>that is all I'm taking with me.<br>So, goodbye. Please, don't cry.  
>We both know I'm not what you, you need.<p>

And I will always love you.  
>I will always love you.<p>

(Instrumental solo)

I hope life treats you kind  
>And I hope you have all you've dreamed of.<br>And I wish to you, joy and happiness.  
>But above all this, I wish you love.<p>

And I will always love you.  
>I will always love you.<br>I will always love you.  
>I will always love you.<br>I will always love you.  
>I, I will always love you.<p>

You, darling, I love you.  
>Ooh, I'll always, I'll always love you.<p>

She then stopped and everyone went up to hug her.

'' I'll still be here to sing in Sectionals. So, I really do love you guys. So much I can't explain. You're like a second family to me.'' Quinn sobbed.

Just then Rory to say goodbye, through the most powerful way possible, through song. '' It's not much, but it really shows how I really feel about you Quinn, you're my Shamrock. You're my luck. Thank you Quinn. I love you and I'll miss you.:

Hey there Delilah  
>What's it like in New York City?<br>I'm a thousand miles away  
>But girl, tonight you look so pretty<br>Yes you do  
>Times Square can't shine as bright as you<br>I swear it's true

Hey there Delilah  
>Don't you worry about the distance<br>I'm right there if you get lonely  
>Give this song another listen<br>Close your eyes  
>Listen to my voice, it's my disguise<br>I'm by your side

Oh it's what you do to me  
>Oh it's what you do to me<br>Oh it's what you do to me  
>Oh it's what you do to me<br>What you do to me

Hey there Delilah  
>I know times are getting hard<br>But just believe me, girl  
>Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar<br>We'll have it good  
>We'll have the life we knew we would<br>My word is good

Hey there Delilah  
>I've got so much left to say<br>If every simple song I wrote to you  
>Would take your breath away<br>I'd write it all  
>Even more in love with me you'd fall<br>We'd have it all

Oh it's what you do to me  
>Oh it's what you do to me<br>Oh it's what you do to me  
>Oh it's what you do to me<p>

A thousand miles seems pretty far  
>But they've got planes and trains and cars<br>I'd walk to you if I had no other way  
>Our friends would all make fun of us<br>and we'll just laugh along because we know  
>That none of them have felt this way<br>Delilah I can promise you  
>That by the time we get through<br>The world will never ever be the same  
>And you're to blame<p>

Hey there Delilah  
>You be good and don't you miss me<br>Two more years and you'll be done with school  
>And I'll be making history like I do<br>You'll know it's all because of you  
>We can do whatever we want to<br>Hey there Delilah here's to you  
>This one's for you<p>

Oh it's what you do to me  
>Oh it's what you do to me<br>Oh it's what you do to me  
>Oh it's what you do to me<br>What you do to me. 

And he was right, it wasn't much, but it was from his heart. And they'd always be together, they'd both move on but they'd always have a special place in each other's hearts.

**I'm sorry for finishing this but it was going nowhere. I loved writing this and I'm starting a Klaine FutureFic with some Quartie! Oh, and I'm changing my author name to In GleeLand. SO don't be confused. K. Love you. And all these songs belong to their owners. Now that this stories over doesn't mean you can't review! K? Bye. *inserts tear filled face***


End file.
